brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bossthebeast123/Alola Tourist Jay (OC)
*Heads up!* (If you new to OCs, OC means Own character which could be fake or real, in this case its fake) Alola Tourist Jay Alola Tourist Jay is a Tourist who was born in hoenn but came to roria from alola. He meets the player at Port Decca to do him some favors. Biography Jay was born in the Hoenn Region, As a young boy Jay used his father's old camera to take pictures of pokemon. It was till then he found a pikipek wander in his backyard that came from the Alola region. Till then Jay's partner is Shiny Toucannon. Ever since he has been going through island challanges with his Toucannon. Jay's looks Jay has a denim coat with a gray T-shirt. He has black pants with shoes. He has his father's camera wrapped on his neck. He has brown hair and white cap. he has a crown he made from Lum berry leaves, a lemon, and a tomato berry. He has his partner toucannon on top of him all time (Thats a tough head!). Jay's favors Favor #1 "A pokemon with presents, a pokemon kind to throw presents that heal or explode." Jay wants a delibird (AKA my favorite pokemon). Delibird can be found in the Freezing Fissure. Reward: Sachet and Whipped dream Favor #2 "The two math mouses, I think one is red and one is blue, wish I brought my hoenn pokedex." Jay wants plusle and minun. Both can be found in route 2 (REQUIRES POKEMON WITH ROCK CLIMB!) Reward: Electric seed Favor #3 "Hmm... In sinnoh I found this ice that never melts, wish I can find it again." Jay needs you to give him a pokemon with a never-melt ice. The pokemon can be anything but it has to have never-melt ice Favor #4 "This pokemon according to a person I met in sinnoh is the master of aura. In kalos I saw a gym leader with it. She siad it can learn bone rush" Jay's second to last favor. He wants a Lucario that has to know bone rush. Favor #5 (THIS ONE IS A ONE TIME CHANCE! SAVE BEFORE YOU DO THIS FAVOR!) "I've been seeing you get the pokemon I need with your pokemon. I wanna see how tough they are." Jay will challange you in a fight. Its important to have pokemon above level 60. All of them which been battle ready. If you win, you will recive 10 bottle caps and Jay next to the BP shop to judge your pokemon to make them battle ready, each pokemon costs a single bottlecap. If you lose, Jay will give you $50,000 pokedollars for "trying your best" Facts *You can cheat the system by breeding the pokemon Jay needs **You can breed them besides lucario, which you need to friendship evolve from riolu. *In favor #4 he is refrencing to Korrina, kalo's fighting type gym leader. *If you find Jay in the Team Eclipse island after you defeat them, he will give you 10 more bottlecaps plus a battle ready toucannon. *Jay will also be at the scene where Boss leaves roria region to the alola region (See my blog about Boss) *Before he fights you in favor #5, he will do a Captain Faclon voice and say "SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Jay's team Toucannon Item - Life orb Ability - Skill link: Allows moves like bullet seed and rock blast to max its hits (Aka using bullet seed and rock blast will always hit 5 times) Moves: Bullet seed Rock blast Brave bird Roost Arcanine Item - Choice band Ability: Itimidate: Lowers user's attack by 1-2 stages Moves: Flamethrower Extreme speed Thunder fang Close combat Empoleon Item - Flying gem Ability - Torrent: When this pokemon has 1/3 health left of its max HP water moves do 1.5x damage Moves: Earthquake Surf Drill peck Shadow claw Ferrathrorn Item: Rocky Helmet Ability: Iron barbs: Pokemon who deal contact on this pokemon (physical moves) loses 1/8 of max HP Moves: Power whip Stealth Rock Spikes Thunder wave Mega Lopunny (shiny) Item: Normalum Z Ability: Scrappy - Can hit Ghosts types with Normal and fighting moves. Moves: High Jump Kick Fake out Return Ice punch Relationships Boss Jay met boss in pokemon camp in Johto. They been friends ever since. Category:Blog posts